


Tipsy

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammit I’m in need of a story with fun, drunk Sammy. Maybe you’re bored and a little tipsy and you talk Sam into drinking with you and it leads to making out like a couple of teenagers 
            </p></blockquote>





	Tipsy

“Thanks man,” I tossed over my shoulder as I left the gas station with a six-pack of beer. We had been on this same case for a week now and I was about to lose my mind. I popped the top off and chugged one on my walk back to the hotel. I put the empty bottle back in the case and opened another one, downing it just as quickly. I had made sure to buy a strong beer, I wanted to get drunk, and fast. 

By the time I got back to the hotel I had downed three beers and I was feeling pretty good. I opened the door to the hotel and Sam was sitting at the table, laptop open and a serious look on his face.

“Hey Sam! Why the long face?” I laughed and set the remaining beers on the table.

“(Y/N) are you…drunk?”

“Nope, but I’m a little buzzed,” I smiled and sat down, extending a beer to him.

“No thanks, I gotta figure this out,” he stared back at the laptop.

“Sam…come on! I’m so bored! Dean’s out drinking, why can’t we?” I slammed the laptop closed and put the beer in his hand.

Sam sat back and stared at me. “(Y/N)…”

“Sammmmm…” I raised an eyebrow, giving him a “come on” look.

“Fine,” he shook his head and opened his beer.

We finished the beer and then raided the mini-bar in the room. After about ten tiny little bottles of liquor we both were feeling no pain.

“Hey Sam, dance with me,” I turned on the radio. Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones was playing and I turned it up, pulling him out of the chair.

“I…I don’t know how to dance!” Sam laughed and stumbled, almost knocking me over.

“Whoa gigantor, if you fall on me I’m dead,” I said, my hands on his chest, holding him up.

Sam cracked up and we both started jumping around the room like a bunch of idiots.

“You were right, you can’t dance,” I laughed.

“Shut up, you’re no Bing Crosby,” Sam said.

“Bing Crosby was the singer, Fred Astaire was the dancer!” I giggled and Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Gimme Shelter ended and These Days by The Black Keys started playing.

“Ohhh, it’s a slow song. Wanna dance like we’re at the prom?” I snorted.

“I would’ve taken you to the prom. I would’ve showed up in the biggest limo and a snazzy tux and you would have…you would have…” Sam trailed off, a blank look on his face.

“Shut up and dance with me,” I pulled him towards me and he wrapped his arms around my back. I pressed my head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of it. We swayed slowly to the music. 

Suddenly it didn’t feel silly anymore. I was starting to feel something. It was nice. Sam’s hands pressed me tighter against him and he stopped swaying.

I looked up at him, “Sam? You gonna pass out?”

He shook his head, looking down at me.

“You gonna kiss me?” I smiled.

He nodded and pressed his lips against mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and he walked us backwards to the bed. We fell down with Sam on top of me and him still kissing me, his tongue pressing against my lips until I parted them and let him in. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit it lightly. He groaned and ran his hands up my sides, his thumb brushing the bottom of my breast. I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh and I pressed up against it.

“Oh God, Sam,” I whispered against his lips.

He ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt and I moaned and opened my legs wider.

“Whoa! Not what I wanted to see!” Dean was standing in the doorway, his hand up to shield his eyes.

“Damn Dean, don’t you knock?!” I pulled my skirt down and Sam flipped off me and sat beside me on the bed, his hand covering his hard-on.

“Knock on the door to my own room?” Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

I just blushed and looked down at my hands and then Sam started laughing. I looked at him, offended, but then Dean started laughing too and I couldn’t help it. I had to join in.

“So,” Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. “If this is going to happen,” he waved his hand at Sam and me, “we need to come up with some kind of signal, like a sock on the door or something.”

“Or I could just get my own room,” I looked sideways at Sam, a devilish grin on my face.

Dean had a disgusted look on his face. “Ugh. Can you make sure it’s on the opposite side of the hotel from me please?”

“Not a problem,” I smiled and Sam grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.


End file.
